Happy Ending
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Not everyone gets their happy ending. Comparing Bade and Tandre. Rated T because I'm paranoid like that. Bade, Tandre


**A oneshot comparing Beck and Jade's relationship to Tori and Andre's. (pretend Tandre is canon, because it so should be.) Beck and Jade's comes first in the order.**

He forgets she doesn't like flowers and she ends up cutting each rose petal off with her scissors, each clean snip ringing through the silence. Under her breath, she's muttering "He loves me, he loves me not," even though she doesn't think she believes in that.

It ends with he loves me not.

* * *

><p>He buys her a bouquet of purple irises because purple was her favorite color and, well, he loves her. She smiles that beautiful smile and hugs him tightly, he wishes she would never let go.<p>

"They're beautiful, Andre," she breathes, staring at them wide-eyed.

They end up in a vase next to her bed, where she can wake up every morning and see them, and they remind her of him.

* * *

><p>He kisses her in the rain, tasting cigarettes and alcohol on her lips, and underneath those potent tastes is a hint of coffee. Her tears mix with the rain and her mascara stains her cheeks but she couldn't care less. She loves him.<p>

And, hopefully, he loves her back.

* * *

><p>They kiss in a city park, sitting on the swings, side by side. He thinks the moment is just right, the sun shining over their heads, basking her in a glow that enhances her beauty. She is forced to silence by the kiss, but she kisses him back.<p>

After that, the awkward silence is conquered and soon Andre is pushing her on the swing, and she's laughing and the wind is blowing her hair everywhere.

It couldn't get better than that.

* * *

><p>She gets an acceptance letter from Juilliard and she's so excited, she can't wait to tell Beck. She dials his number and he doesn't pick up. She's not concerned so much, rather worried. He almost always picked up on the second ring. She heads to his house and goes to his RV and she sees him, or more likely, a mess of himself.<p>

His hair is disheveled, his eyes are red-rimmed, and bluntly, he looks like crap. She asks him what was wrong and he tells her the terrible news. _His mother has died._ She had been fighting a long battle with cancer, and unfortunately, she lost. Jade had to give credit to the woman; she was pretty strong to go through that and still act like nothing was wrong.

She kisses him, long and soft and sweet, trying to comfort him somehow. They end up making love that night and she tells him with every ounce of honesty she has in her body that she loves him.

He doesn't respond, and she hopes it's because he's fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>She gets an acceptance letter from Juilliard and he does too. They joyfully hug each other and she kisses him again, a happy, short kiss. She bakes her famous brownies in celebration and has a party. Cat and Robbie show up, but Jade and Beck are nowhere to be found. She shrugs it off and laughs at Cat's observation of her bathroom mirror, "<em>If this is a bathroom mirror, does it work in the kitchen?"<em>

He smiles at her and Cat, but he pulls Robbie aside to tell him of his plan. Robbie tells him to go for it.

He does.

* * *

><p>He proposes to her after a heavy session of lovemaking. She cries at the sight of the ring. It's a diamond and jade ring, and he proudly tells her it cost him nearly two thousand dollars. She hugs him tightly, and her tears fall onto his shoulder.<p>

"Yes," she whispers, still in awe. He slides the ring onto her finger and she goes to sleep in his arms, her pale body contrasting noticeably with his tanned one.

But he lays awake, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>He proposes to her after her small party, and her breath is caught in her throat. It's an amethyst ring, much cheaper than the ring Beck bought for Jade, only about two hundred or three hundred dollars. It's purple, just like her favorite color. She's too choked for words, so she just nods excitedly. They kiss again, a gentle kiss, and Tori whispers it for the first time, "<em>I love you, Andre."<em>

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Their wedding is small, as she said she didn't want too many people. It consists of Jade's family, Beck's family, and their friends.<p>

She wears a custom-made black wedding dress with embroidered roses and it sweeps across the floor. It fits her just perfectly, and everyone has to admit she looks beautiful in it. Her hair falls down her back and her makeup is applied heavily.

The ceremony proceeds quickly and he tells her after the wedding, "_You look beautiful with or without makeup."_

She smiles, but her smile fades quickly.

* * *

><p>Their wedding is considerably larger. She told them to invite all their friends, all the people they knew, all their family. Cat said she had a cousin flying in from Europe to see the wedding. There had to be at least two hundred people there.<p>

She wears a satin purple wedding dress and her hair is pinned up. She only has a light amount of lipstick. Cat smiles when she walks past her.

The ceremony is comfortably slow, and their handwritten vows are beautiful. She poured her heart into hers, and he the same.

They kiss passionately when the priest says that he may kiss the bride.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Their marriage ends in disaster. Beck is forced to move back to Canada if he wants to stay on a movie that's a promised blockbuster, and she doesn't want to move with him, so he goes alone. Jade finds out she's pregnant the day after he moves.<p>

The video chats and the phone calls get too stressful for her, and she never tells him she's pregnant.

He meets a girl and no matter how hard he tries to stay faithful, for some reason, he just can't. She should've known.

Jade gives birth to a beautiful baby girl who looks almost exactly like him and nothing like her. She names her Allison Marie Oliver, named after Beck's mother.

When Allison is 8, she's given away, given to the father she never knew. Beck is very alarmed when he finds the girl version of himself on his doorstep.

At night, she reminisces over her and Beck's relationship.

She knew he didn't want her.

Then her life begins to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Their marriage never ends. It stays happy with lots of sunshine, just as predicted.<p>

They move to New York and Andre sets up his own music store, where in one half of the store he sells instruments and gear, and the other he gives lessons to anyone, free of charge. Tori finds out she's pregnant with twins.

It ends up being a boy and a girl. The boy is named Michael Andrew Harris, and the girl Elizabeth Kaitlyn Harris.

At night, they're a generally happy family. He picks up Michael or Elizabeth and spins them around (they're only two), she cooks delicious food and Andre swears she should've been a cook instead of an actress and singer, because she's amazing at cooking.

* * *

><p>Life isn't always what you expect.<p>

Not everyone gets their happy ending.

**That was crap, wasn't it? I was inspired to do this because of some story that compared relationships, but I don't remember what it was. I'm not trying to copy. Great minds think alike.**


End file.
